What's reflected there was the real deal: Love
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Naruto Couples Week 2018.
1. Favorite canon pairing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Every Saturday morning was the same. They usually stayed in bed until 9 AM – or to be exact, until when a little bomb of energy woke them up.

Hinata woke up because of the rays of sun dancing on her eyes. She moaned softly as she blinked twice. She rubbed her eyes, then pushed herself up to her elbows. Beside her, her husband was sleeping soundly. She leaned down and placed a kiss to his cheeks. Naruto turned towards her direction, hugging her waist tight.

"You were always so clingy in the morning, Naruto-kun," the woman said smiling as she ran her fingers through his blond hair. When her husband blinked up at her, her mouth turned into an even wider smile.

"Only because it is you, Hinata," Naruto said, pulling his wife back to bed. He hugged her against his body which made the woman giggle.

"And you are cheesy too," Hinata said, kissing his chin. Naruto buried his face into Hinatas' hair. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed.

"Just like I said, only because it is you," Naruto declared to her. He touched her chin, lifting her head up. They touched their foreheads together, enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open and a little blond hurricane ran into the room. The little boy jumped on the top of his parents, making them groan lightly.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! It is morning!" The five year old boy said, smiling down at his parents. Naruto sat up and lifted him into his lap.

"Boru, it is 8:50 AM. We still have 10 minutes left." Boruto pouted at him. Naruto ruffled his hair as an answer. "Well, it looks like we have to wake up, Hina," Naruto said, turning towards his wife. Boruto nodded, supporting the idea.

"It can not be helped, then," Hinata said, leaning forward and kissed the top of her son's head. Boruto blushed lightly, climbing to his mothers' lap. "What would you like to eat as breakfast, honey?" Hinata asked her son. Boruto beamed up at her.

"PANCAKES!"


	2. Role swap

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had to admit that he felt anxiety, though he had faced more serious challenges before. He fought against Pein, Madara, Kaguya, hell he even fought against his best friend and lost his arm during it… but never had he looked after a five and a three year old more than a few hours alone!

"There is a list on the fridge. I wrote every important information on it and you can always call me and I will immediately come home," Hinata said, taking his face into her hands. "Are you sure you will be okay?"

Naruto closed his eyes. His wife had not had a party night with her friends since Himawari's birth. She worked so hard she deserved to take a break. Naruto opened his eyes and took Hinata's hands into his owns, placing a kiss on them.

"We will be fine. Do not worry. They are my kids too after all!" He tried to sound as confident as he could.

Hinata smiled at him, then knelt down in front of their children, who were standing beside their dad.

"Guys, be good to daddy and help him in everything you can okay?" She asked them seriously. She knew Naruto was anxious because of the situation.

"'Kay!" Boruto said with Himawari nodding next to him.

Hinata kissed their foreheads, than her husband on his lips and left their house.

After Hinata had left, silence fell upon the room. Naruto looked at his kids. They looked back at him. Naruto took a deep breath, then crouched down to them.

"Well, what would you like to play?" He asked. Boruto and Himawari looked at each other, then ran upstairs in the blink of an eye. Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Hide and seek, huh?"

* * *

After one hour of hide and seek – Naruto tried to find them as slow as he could – they were sitting on the sofa, watching some kids show. Both of his kids were sitting in his lap, his arms being enlaced around them. Boruto leaned forward in excitement, while Himawari rested her head against his shoulder.

"Boru, do not lean so close to the TV! It is bad for your eyes!" Naruto scolded his son, pulling him back.

"But, tou-chan! It is so exciting!" Boruto whined, pointing at the TV where the main character fought with another enemy. Naruto smiled lightly. Boruto could be really energetic. Putting him to bed was a mission impossible if you did not know the good methods. Suddenly, he felt breaths on his neck and silent snuffles could be heard. Boruto turned around, placing his finger to his lips. "Hima fell asleep. We have to be quiet," he whispered, then rubbed his eyes.

"It seems to me that you feel sleepy too." To his surprise, Boruto nodded, rubbing his eyes once more. An idea popped up in Narutos' head. Tonight could be an exception. "Would you like to sleep with daddy tonight?"


End file.
